


When You're Ready

by EmikoNightfall



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Ada (Detroit: Evolution) - Freeform, Alcohol, All Human AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Upgraded Connor | RK900, Chris Miller & Gavin Reed Friendship, Chris Miller - Freeform, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) - Freeform, Depression, Detroit Evolution, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Lazarus "Lazzo" Fratello - Freeform, Lazzo Fratello - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Points of View, No Smut, Octopunk Media Cast, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Smoking, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Tina Chen - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Upgraded Connor | RK900 - Freeform, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmikoNightfall/pseuds/EmikoNightfall
Summary: Gavin Reed has never been fond of people outside his best friends Tina, Valerie, and Chris. This was especially true about Niles 'Nines' Anderson. Maybe it was how proper he talked, how easily he reciprocated Gavin's snark, or maybe it was his unfairly handsome face. Whatever it was pissed Gavin off to no end.He was 100% sure that nothing would ever change his feelings about him. But slowly, he found himself finding out more and more about Nines. More than he ever thought he would. Without realizing it, their relationship began to shift in a whole different direction, and for Gavin that was absolutely terrifying. How are you supposed to love when you've never done it before?"I'll wait for you until you're ready. There's no rush, I'm not going anywhere."Inspired by the DEArtfest prompts 'College AU', 'All Human AU', and 'Enemies to Lovers' as well as Detroit Evolution by Octopunk Media.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 10





	When You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reed900 fanfic! I've never posted on this site before and didn't think my first post would be Reed900 but here we are. I fell in love with the ship after watching Octopunk Media's film "Detroit Evolution" and I absolutely love it. I imagine all the cast in this story as the cast from the film (ex. Chris Trindade as Gavin, Maximilian Koger as Nines, etc.) Any character that appears outside of that movie is the same as Detroit: Become Human. That being said, I only tagged the main characters but others will appear too! 
> 
> All majors of the characters are based off of my personal opinion of what they would take!

"Gavin honey, I love you, but you look like shit." Gavin couldn't say he didn't expect these to be the first words out of Tina's mouth when they met up for breakfast. Chris just moments earlier had pointed out how tired he looked, as well as the third empty mug he had set down by his plate. He didn't bother to even look at Chris' "I told you so" expression, instead opting to flip them both off. "At least reuse a mug asshole, you're just making more work for the kitchen staff."

Gavin only gave her a sigh and an eye roll as a response. She faked mock offense which managed to get a smirk out of him. That seemed good enough for her as she turned to face Chris in favor of having an actual conversation. Not that Gavin minded, he had rushed to finish a research paper he forgot about last night and now was up far too early for his liking to have breakfast with his friends. He enjoyed their presence, especially since they had very different majors and didn't get much time together on class days, but being awake at 5 when his first class was at 8 was shitty. Gavin was too busy sulking in his head to notice the person behind him until she smacked him on the back, effectively jolting him up. He spun around in his seat to give the person a piece of his mind only to spot the familiar head of brown hair. Before he could get a word out Tina was out of her seat and quickly making her way over to the other side of the table.

"I see you made it to breakfast for once Valerie!" Tina wrapped her arm around Valerie, which she returned as usual. It was obvious Gavin wasn't going to be able to give her a piece of his mind at the moment so instead he turned back to face Chris. After they were pleased with their greetings both the girls took their regular seats. "It's rare for you to be up so early." Chris commented, which was his cue to go back to zoning out, thought it wasn't as easy with how energetic and loud he talked. Gavin ended up picking up on random parts. Something about Valerie's friend Kara and her boyfriend and a photo shoot. It wasn't until he heard the words 'social work major' that he reacted with a groan of annoyance.

"He's not even here and you're pissed off?" Tina joked, which he gave a 'fuck off' as a response. "Niles Anderson's major is social work and anything to do with him basically pisses Gav off," She explained to a confused Valerie.

"Don't you have Professor Hank as a teacher?" Valerie asked him. Gavin could feel the annoyance growing every second they continued to talk about the Anderson family. It wasn't as if he held anything against his Professor, hell he was probably one of the best teachers he's had in years, but there was just something that inexplicably pissed him off about his sons. That was _especially_ true for Niles. While his twin brother Connor was at least somewhat bearable when they ran into each other, it was a whole other story for him. Gavin huffed and nodded, hoping they would just drop the subject before he smashed a mug over his own head. Sadly nothing like that would ever happen to him. 

"You know, Nines isn't bad if you'd actually talk to him."

Gavin looked at Chris as if that was the most traitorous thing he could have ever said, which to him very much was. _He wasn't that bad? What kind of bullshit was that?_ To him there was basically nothing redeemable about him from the stupid way he talked to how he dressed. Who in their right mind wore a proper button up shirt everywhere on campus. In fact, Gavin couldn't remember seeing him a single time without one. His hair was always perfectly in place too, which compared to Gavin's messy curls always looked perfect. Surprise surprised, that pissed him off too. They had basically nothing in common, not even things like drink choice where Gavin preferred coffee while Niles preferred tea. It wasn't until his brain had sped through 99% of the reasons he hated him that Gavin realized he hadn't called him Niles. "Nines? What kind of name is that," He asked with an eye roll.

"It's his nickname, which he prefers to be called by the way. It's common knowledge if you _talked to him_ as I said earlier!" He knew very well this wasn't coming from a place of anger, it was Chris Miller after all. He didn't think there was a single person on campus he couldn't get along with unlike Gavin. If anything it was more of him not understanding genuine dislike of someone, which was the sole reason he decided not to argue back. If this had come from anyone else or it was later in the day maybe he would have but at this moment he was just tired. Instead Gavin ran his hands down his face before standing up.

  
"Just drop it. I'm going to get another cup."

* * *

"Earth to Nines!" A hand waving in front of his face caused Nines to turn his head to look over at Ada. He apologized, a satisfied look taking over her face now that she had drawn him back to attention. A light smile came over his face as she continued her story of the cute girl she saw in the library. Lazzo had given her his full attention from the start and Connor was too busy texting as they walked. Ada had finished her story before turning to him with a devious smile, one she typically showed when she was about to say something that would purposely annoy him. "So what about you Nines? Any cute guys you've seen around campus?" Lazzo had already been tuning in but even Connor was curious enough to lower his phone, which helped him avoid a crack in the sidewalk he would've tripped on in a few moments.

"No." He kept his answer short and monotone, an eye roll to accompany it. Connor looked disappointed but Ada wasn't going to give up that easy. Instead she slowed herself to walk right next to him and poke at his side. "Oh come on, I'm a lesbian and even I know the guys here aren't that bad. You can't tell me there's not at least one guy. How about that one guy Connor was telling me about?" Ada wiggled her eyebrows at him as he grimaced. Even with how vague it was Nines knew who she was talking about, especially if Connor was the one to mention him to her.

"Are you referring to Reed?" He already knew the answer to this but it still made him frown. It especially bothered him at how she perked up at his name.

"Yes, that was his name! Is he attractive?" Ada was far more excited than she had been this morning. It wasn't exactly surprising considering Nines had never been in a relationship before. She took any hint at romance that she could get but that was always how Ada had been. That's why he really had no problem answering her to some extent. "I would hardly call eye bags and smoking attractive by your standards. He looks like he rarely tries on his appearance at all either, he wears the same jacket everyday." 

"You said by my standards, and I know we have very different tastes." Ada was quick to point out. Before Nines could retort, Lazzo added on with, "Yeah, you have pretty strange taste in guys."

"As much as I'd love to entertain you guys, I have no feelings for Reed." After Nines spoke Connor proceeded to interrupt them, effectively cutting off Ada before she began speaking again.

"Oh, Markus texted me! They're at the cafe so I have to go!" Nines waved him goodbye, thankful for the distraction from the current conversation. Ada and Lazzo give him their goodbyes as well after he promised to have dinner with them later. Afterwards Connor rushed off past the corner, leaving the three of them on their own to head to the dining hall. Ada soon started up conversation again, Nines nodding along to her story every now and then as they walked, up until they reached the entrance of the dining hall. Entering he took note of everything he could. The small groups scattered around as well as a few lone students just trying to eat before their classes. There were conversations going on, the sound of someone pouring coffee and dishes being washed. It was satisfying to hear regular everyday noises, more than Nines preferred to admit. As they made their way across the dining hall to their usual spot Ada held out her hand, stopping him before he sat down before giving him her best puppy eyes. "Will you go get me a coffee pretty please?"

Nines gave an exasperated sigh but the corner of his mouth slightly raised, reassuring her he was fine with it before going to actually get the coffee. When someone bumped into his side he turned around to apologize. The male was gripping both sides of his mug to make sure none spilled before turning around in annoyance. The scar on the bridge of his nose gave away his identity before anything else. Of course it was Gavin Reed he bumped into first thing in the morning, how very cliche. Nine's himself let out a drawn out sigh just as Gavin realized who he was.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me."


End file.
